This is My Chance
by BowlofCereal
Summary: Minako is living fast paced in the modern world. Kunzite is as well. Neither of them remember the history they share. It might be for the best considering that Minako cannot stand being around the arrogant man for more than a few minutes. Can Kunzite come around his icy personality during this lifetime for a chance at love? (No Powers except in prologue).
1. Friends With the Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! Anyone else excited about the 2014 reboot?! I am! I don't like the new theme song! Anyway, enjoy reading my story! **

* * *

Venus, the planet known for the beautiful people and the many love potions produced each year. The only people to ever visit Venus were other royal families and young women looking for love potions. The planet is also known for the beautiful roses gardens and magnificent bodies of water that glowed orange in the light of the sun.

Kunzite rolls his eyes, he didn't want to be here amongst the babbling love fools but it was his duty to his queen. He shoves a strand of his silver hair behind his shoulders preparing to step out of the teleporting carriage. Princess Minako would not be expecting him. He knew he had the advantage and it pleased him greatly. The carriage sat down only a few feet from Cupid's Palace, the guards were on alert in seconds and at the side of the carriage. He smirks knowing they aren't a match for him.

_Do not disappoint me!_

The shrill voice of the queen sang like a chime in his mind. His orders were simple, bring the Princess to the Moon for the events later that she had planned. Everything was falling into place as she promised. Kunzite was not like his brothers in arms, the only thing he craved in this world was power and that was something Endymion could not give him. But she could. He would bide his time here on Venus and make sure Minako trusted him before he brought her before the new Queen.

As he stepped into the evening air, he smiled at the guards holding their weapons tightly. "I assure you, I'm no threat. I seek audience with Princess Minako."

"Is she expecting you?"

"I was sent to escort her to the Moon for a celebration." He explains very little, sure not to give himself away. His over confidence, one can say is his downfall but he is sure not show it. If he is to succeed he knows he must play humble and gentle.

"Very well, we'll show you the way to the palace."

Of course they led him straight to the princess. His eyes were deceiving him as he looked upon the blond. She is every bit as beautiful as rumors have it. Long blond hair tied back with a single red bow, voluminous eyes full of love and mischief. She even glowed for heaven's sake. She looks regal sitting on her throne listening to her subjects grievances as her parents once did before her. He knew because he made lots of visits to Venus when he served Endymion as a mentor.

"Well well well, my guards tell me that you've been told to escort me to the Moon?" Minako speaks, her brow furrowing as she sizes him up. He tenses up, he isn't sure why he's tensing up either. Surely she wasn't having an effect on him as she did other Earthlings. She isn't that powerful. He knew he could gut her without much effort on his part. She leans forward, hair draping around her shoulders and she frowns, "I am not going anywhere with a traitor! GUARDS! Close the doors!"

He doesn't budge and watches as she stands pulling a small wand from her side. People run from the throne room, a few guards back away to the doors while others leave the scene. All cheering for their beautiful leader.

"Venus power makeup!" Brilliant orange and yellow lights surround her, encasing her into her senshi uniform.

"What a pretty light show, princess." He chuckles pulling his weapon of choice from his side.

The lights revealed a deadly looking woman wearing a white and orange uniform with a dark blue bow centered on her chest. "How dare you betray the crown prince of Earth! In the name of Venus and all things pure, I will punish you!" She declares pulling her own weapon.

Kunzite charges her without much warning, she expertly dodges, unleashing her golden whip. The whip encases all the powers of Aprhodite and Cupid. She had never really used it before but now was no time to be shy. The grazes his side, leaving a welt and he cries out in pain.

With him too busy looking at the tear in his gray uniform Minako uses her signature attack, "Crescent beam smash!" A golden beam shoots toward an unsuspecting Kunzite who doesn't have time to dodge. He's knocked to the ground and Minako uses it to her advantage, using her whip to tie him up. She knows he's badly injured and doesn't exactly wish to fight but with evil rising, she has no choice.

"Kunzite listen to me, I can purify your soul. I need your permission though otherwise it won't work." She explains sitting him up against the marble stairs which lead to the throne chair.

"Why would you want to do that? I only serve Beryl and Metallia." He grumbles refusing to meet the worrisome gaze of the woman.

"For some time Kunzite I've watched you serve your people on Earth with honor. The same honor I serve the royal family of the Moon with. Doesn't honor mean something to you?" She begins, removing her gloves. She didn't know when she became this brave around the Heavenly generals. This kind of behavior is normally shunned. "I've always cared about your safety too. I don't want to see you serving that witch."

"She is to be the next Queen! You are the witch, giving potions to young girls who want to brainwash their lovers!"

"That isn't what our potions do! Kunzite please, let me help you." She felt something coming toward Venus. Something bad and she knew deep down she was no match for this kind of power.

"Are you afraid of her?"

"Yes, I am terrified but I will die to protect my princess. If you will not help me then you will die serving your damned Queen of destruction." She scolds him, standing up and walking toward the doors. The entity is coming closer. She feels it. Kunzite is not helping her, she knows it. He is too proud of a servant to Beryl. She promised him something that she knows he won't betray. If only he could have been that loyal to Endymion.

The entity gave her no time however to ponder, it swept through Cupid's palace like a gust of wind. Minako was knocked off her feet in seconds and held down by an invisible force, she made every attempt to fight back however. The breath was knocked out of her, she was being suffocated. Minako closes her eyes, allowing it to take her. She would use her powers even in death to ensure that Serenity beat this witch. Opening her eyes taking one last look around, she sees Kunzite being held down too. The poor man was pleading for his life.

How ironic. The damned witch is killing him as well. All at once it was over for the both of them. _I pray to Cupid and Aphrodite, please don't let this be the only life I live. Give Kunzite another chance as well. He certainly didn't ask for this, that woman brainwashed him._

* * *

There is your prologue.


	2. Wake Me Up Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Where do you think you're going?" Those crystalline eyes bore into her petite body. She grips her purse tighter as he squeezes her arm. "You aren't leaving me tonight, dear."_

_"I promised Rei and Usagi that I would join them in the city for the weekend. It's Rei's birthday." She explains hoping he would release her arm and go back to consuming as much alcohol as he could. _

_No luck. _

_"I have other plans for you." That smirk, that devilish smirk graced his well-defined face. He snatches her purse, throwing it to the side and takes hold of both arms. She begins fighting but his grip is too strong. "Why fight me?" _

_"Leave me alone!" She screams frantically, tears beginning to stream from her own eyes. _

The blond sits up in bed, looking around the room. Her heart beats wildly against her chest, every time she has these dreams it's always the same. He is always standing in the hallway keeping her from leaving. Much like it played out in reality. It was a painful memory she never talked about, not even to her parents when they were still alive.

Minako moves from the bed to the bathroom to splash water on her face.

She thought about moving from her childhood home to the city many times, but now, because of the memories this place held she believed she would go. She needed to start working again anyway and she isn't getting much accomplished working in the flower gardens along the back side of the house.

Minako Aino is an accomplished model, after college she was recruited by a clothing designer to walk the runway. One runway show made the young blond the most wanted model in the country. She loved her work, it threw her into a celebrity lifestyle. A lifestyle that she always dreamed of and she met many other models and made a few friends along the way to being a top model.

It however came with a price. She met him at one of Michuru's parties. Michuru is another model though she models cosmetics for big name brands. The man in question was very enigmatic but dangerous when nobody was looking. For a year, nobody looked and Mina certainly didn't ask them too. She was too ashamed up until she decided enough was enough. She could never forget that night when he actually slapped her and Rei came through the door like a wild animal. The raven haired woman practically jumped on his back while Usagi called the police.

Neighbors didn't bother asking many questions because they had heard many arguments coming from the Aino residence. When the man was escorted off the property, the elderly couple came over to console Mina and offer the police information that would help Minako's case.

Turning the bedroom lights on, Mina begins to drag out her suitcases and finds her phone.

She dials Rei's number.

"Hello?"

"Rei, its Mina. I can't stay here anymore, I'm ready to start modeling again," Minako waited for a response as she grabbed what clothes she could, "Does Usagi still have that apartment downtown?"

"You pick a lousy time to call. Yeah, I think she does. Did something happen?" Rei asks yawning into the phone making sure Minako knew it was extremely late.

"No, just more bad dreams. I can't stay here and not work. I should arrive in the city by morning." Minako frowns at her suitcase. The damn thing is so full it refuses to shut. It's practically saying, "Fuck you!" "Hang on." Minako waits for Rei acknowledge her before laying the phone on the bed and jumping on top of the suitcase, fighting to get it shut and locked.

"STAY SHUT!" She screeches as she flips her bangs out of her eyes. Once the suitcase is tamed she picks the phone back up. "Sorry about that. You know how suitcases are."

"Uh huh, just call me when you get here and I'll call meatball head."

The girls said their goodbyes and Minako shut the lights off after dressing in her purple yoga pants, an oversized white knit long sleeve shirt and sneakers. She didn't bother putting her signature red ribbon back in her hair, she just ties it all up in a bun, practically saying "hell with it."

Without looking back, she locks the door. It would be a while before she returns. Of course she would figure the rest out when she's had more than three hours of sleep.

The cab arrives shortly, the man doesn't ask questions as she already instructed his boss to instruct him. She climbs in, still not looking back at her house. Quite a shame she was leaving it again, at least her heart isn't pounding against her chest anymore. Quietly she mutters to herself that this is exactly what she's been needing. Rei and Usagi would be ready to party when she arrived anyway. Maybe hitting a few clubs would calm her mind. She is one of the best dancers, known in several clubs for her unique style.

The drive ahead was long and tedious, she leans back in the seat as the cab begins moving. "Wake me when we're about ten minutes away. I really need to catch a few Zs."

"Sure thing, miss."

With that the blond closes her eyes and wraps her arms around herself, the only sound she hears is that of the radio. The song is peaceful and she drifts to sleep while listening to the romantic melody.

* * *

"Kunzite dear, come to bed?" The woman asks walking through the hallway of the penthouse. The woman's long wavy red hair is flowing freely around her waist, her gold eyes weary from hosting a fund raiser earlier.

The man in question is sitting with his head down in his hands. His own silvery hair hanging freely and his eyes holding tightly together. He couldn't lay there in bed anymore. Sleep seemed pointless. He hadn't been sleeping for a year. Exactly how long he knew his current live in girlfriend. He knew she wasn't faithful and at first it never bothered him because he didn't love her. She however, is attached to him but she will sleep with any man who gives her the time. He used her for public appearances and events for work, that was it. He didn't have time to go on dates and brag about how well his girlfriend cooks to his boss. He worked his ass enough proving he was competent to be Vice President.

His eyes open slowly and he meets her satanic but sweet gaze as she's on her knees, hands on his knees. Trying to be sweet and innocent.

"Kunz, you have a big day tomorrow. I promise no funny business."

He had been contemplating long enough, the decision to remove her from his life had been made.

"I need you to go." It was said without warmth and instead with ice in his mouth. Even his eyes were cold. He turned into a solid block of ice. Otherwise she would worm her way under his skin again. The woman fell back on her ass glaring at him with so much hatred of her own.

"You cannot throw me out! Kunzite Stone you just cannot do it!"

"Well if you don't pack your clothes and go, watch me." He threatens her, coming to stand at his full height. "I will not house a pathetic woman who will fuck any man who smiles at her. Oh yes princess, I know about your sexcapades."

"How?"

At least she is admitting it. He chuckles knowing she realized what she admitted. He begins by telling her he saw her in his boss's office. She doesn't shy away instead she becomes enraged, grabbing one of the throw pillows and laying waste to some glass figurines. Of course they were hers. Kunzite is a clean cut stylist with minimal decoration.

"You barbarian!"

"At least I know you're a true redhead, fire crotch."

"..."

"Exactly, now go!" He roars watching her continue her tirade into the bedroom. Something stirs within the man, knowing he's making the right decision but he can't put his finger on why this feels right. He had never cared who she slept with before. Something is definitely changing, he knows. The feeling of "what's next," is pounding in his head. He doesn't even hear her menacing screams as she leaves him standing alone in the living room. He does however, begin feeling at peace.

* * *

**Hope you like it! For some who want to see this be a scout/general story in the sense they have powers...it might not end up like that. As you can see, Beryl is pissed at her now ex lover!**


	3. The Mundane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon! **

**Totally don't know what came over me when I wrote chapter 1. I feel like that was a grand introduction of a best seller! Thank yous to the 2 reviews I acquired. Still not sure if I want to have these characters transform into scouts and generals acquire their powers or not. Feedback?**

**Next chapter...here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The cab pulls to the side of the street, parking in front of a five story, apartment complex. The early morning air is still fresh and a light breeze has begun. The branches of the nearby trees begin swaying, the aroma of flowers and freshly brewed coffee fill the air. Ah yes, a few of the splendors of living in the city.

Minako thanks the driver graciously with a moderate tip, she has plenty of money to spare. He could probably use it. He drives off through the narrow streets after wishing her the best. She sits down on the tallest suitcase as she pulls out her phone again. She hopes Usagi is here, Rei confirmed already she had let the blond know Minako was coming. However Usagi isn't known for her manners in welcoming guests into her apartment.

"Hello?" The feminine voice sounded awfully exhausted and yawns many times before continuing, "Who is this?"

Minako grins, she caught the girl while she was sleeping, "It's me you meatball head!"

"MINAKO AINO! Don't you _dare_ call me that! Mamoru calls me Odango Atama enough and I don't need anymore nicknames!" Usagi hated when her friends made fun of her unique hairstyle. She had never dreamed of cutting her long hair off or styling it any other way. The long pigtails suits her bubbly personality. On Usagi's end, shuffling of feet and a few curse words were heard. Minako guesses she's tripping over something or someone.

"Are you letting me in?" Minako asks getting worried she's going to be staying on the sidewalk a few hours longer than necessary. "There aren't exactly friendly faces. I think your neighboring apartment goers recognize me." Minako turns away from the door, praying nobody recognizes her. She didn't need the paparazzi bombarding her with questions yet.

"I'm pulling my shoes on. Don't get your panties in a wad."

"I didn't wear any to bed last night."

"..."

"Usagi?"

"I don't need to know about your habits! The last time you decided to tell about your habits, Minako, we both fell in the lake a few miles from your house. Remember that evening?"

"Oh yeah! I was telling you that I like pretending I'm singing on a floating stage in the middle of a lake!" Minako remembers almost everything in her life. However she will at random ditz out and forget what she's currently doing. Usagi is the same way of course, she can't walk very far without falling flat on her stomach or ass. This was exactly how Mamoru and her met.

The door to the apartment complex opens and Usagi is standing there in her pink and purple bunny pajamas, her long hair is hanging loose and her eye lids are drooping, threatening to close again. Of course, she looks almost exactly like Minako. The blond gives her a big smile before grabbing her suitcases and hurrying inside. They talk along the way to the apartment, Usagi more or less listening to Minako describe the past two months of her life living on the country side.

"Molly stopped by every now and again with fresh onions and lemons. I threw a small party for the change of seasons and made the best freshly squeezed lemonade. It was wonderful seeing my high school friends again. I'm happy being back in the city though, we're going to have so much fun being roommates!"

"You realize it is still early right? Like eight thirty in the morning?" Usagi furrows her brow, and offers a complete look of exasperation to Minako. "You can unpack in the guest room and I'm going back to bed." She opens the apartment door, pointing to the guest room for Minako.

The apartment itself is nicely proportioned. The walls are painted a pastel green with a few pictures decorating them. The floors are a dark wood with exactly three rugs covering each area. One rug in the living room, in the kitchen and a small one in the space where the dining room table is located. Off to the left is the hallway that leads to Usagi's room and one of the bathrooms. Along the back side, beside the kitchen is another hallway that leads to the guest room and the second bathroom. On the opposite side of the room is a closet that Usagi has used for storage, it's quite spacious inside.

Minako drags her suitcases into the room, a single full size bed sets in the center, a decent walk in closet is adjacent to the bathroom, gray carpets cover the floor and the walls are painted an off white with crown molding around the top edges.

It certainly isn't the apartment Minako owned further in town but it would do until she started modeling again and can afford something of her own. She heard Usagi yelp and chuckled, the girl certainly is a klutz.

* * *

"MINA CHAN!" Rei greets the blond excitedly. She couldn't recall exactly the last time they were altogether. Usagi stands behind Minako and Rei, rolling her eyes at their antics. As Rei invites them inside she looks at Usagi noticing her tired appearance.

"Minako arrived at an ungodly hour." She explains before Rei can asks. "Do you have any of those strawberry filled donuts left?"

"Always room for more food, eh Usagi?" Rei teases as they pile in the apartment.

"Why are you so mean to me? I only had cereal this morning!" Usagi begins whining as she pillages Rei's kitchen. Both Minako and Rei watch her search with hope filled eyes as she tries to find something sweet to eat.

"She's going to die of diabetes eventually." Minako sighs hearing the gasp of success from the other blond.

"I say we go out tonight and dance like the good ole days! I'm sure you learned a few country moves while living back home?"

"Haha! Not really, slow dancing is meant for the fast paced dance clubs. Speaking of dancing, how are you and Jed?" Minako inquires. Last she heard, Rei became smitten with the gorgeous young man. They hadn't known each other very long but after the first date, somehow Rei knew deep in her heart they were meant to be. It's what people called, soul mates. Knowing you're with the person you've been waiting for your whole life.

"He is absolutely wonderful, Minako. You should ask Usagi about Mamoru."

All eyes were on the blond who sat munching on a donut and gulping a huge glass of milk. Her eating habits would definitely be the death of her. She ate in such a hasty way, sometimes it surprised Rei that Mamoru didn't mind her manners at the table.

"What about him, Rei?"

"She said after the first time that they went into Hustler and bought a-"

"MMMTHRUSHYUSHGOOSH!" Usagi began screaming with her mouth full, her big blue eyes became small and beady, pointing the donut at them threateningly. The sight before them is simply priceless. Once she swallowed the food in her mouth she began blushing furiously, "Rei, I told you that in confidence! It was overall a bad idea. Mamoru agrees."

"You still bought it."

"We _don't_ use it at all." She makes sure to add emphasis on don't after seeing Minako throw her head back in a hearty laugh. "Hush you brat! It isn't funny."

"When do I get to know?"

"You don't. Ever."

(Text tone sounds off)

Usagi looks at her phone, that tone signals it's Mamoru. Her bubbly face contorts into a menacing scowl alarming Rei and Minako. She catches their worried faces when she looks at them and assures them Mamoru is fine and it is nothing of the sort.

"Then what is it?"

"Mamoru's long time friend, Kunzite Stone threw his girlfriend, Beryl out late last night. He moved in town two years ago and climbed the ranks and a year after, met that hussy."

"Who is Kunzite?" Minako asks obviously out of the loop. "I never met him."

"Only Usagi and Ami has. Supposedly he's quite the cold man yet he's absolutely gorgeous." Rei says running her fingers through her hair.

"Kunzite called Mamoru this morning. Mamoru sent me a text asking if we want to go out tonight."

"Oh my gosh! We totally should. Minako is single and Kunzite is single! PERFECT!" Rei gushes standing up doing her little happy dance. Minako and Usagi don't look amused. "Oh come on, he would love Minako!"

"I'm not here to meet and ogle newly single men. You remember my last boyfriend and I ended up all over the tabloids? I doubt he'd be interested in me."

"Not to mention he's not your type Minako. You'd think he's completely sour."

"Party poopers! Where are we going tonight?"

Usagi quickly texts Mamoru back explaining that Minako is in town and asks where they want to meet up later. He replies within five minutes. Violet's Dance n Dine. Rei snorts as she finishes smoothing out her hair. This was some place Minako hadn't heard of so she doesn't snort. It sounded perfect to her. "They have the best tunes to groove to and the best red wine!" Usagi assures her.

"The smell sucks."

"Rei, shit happens get over it."

The girls stick their tongues out at Rei and in turn she flips them her middle finger.

* * *

Mamoru glances up from his cell phone looking at Kunzite. He didn't seem too upset by Beryl leaving or her indecent behavior. He wore the same cold exterior in front of Mamoru as he did with everyone else.

He turns back to his friend, waiting for an answer.

"V's is good. One of Usagi's friends is back in town too."

"Oh?"

"Minako Aino. I'm sure you've seen her on a few magazine covers from time to time."

Kunzite couldn't say he did, he never paid those silly tabloids any attention. The name did sound familiar though. He doesn't show any interest while being around his long time friend however. At the moment women aren't his concern. He was sure she'd be some bimbo though trying to throw herself on him. Disgust filled his body almost regretting asking Mamoru to invite the gang out for a night of celebration.

"You should know I do not read those stupid magazines. I don't even give them a glance."

Mamoru became defensive, he knew Minako and knew she isn't a flake. "Ms. Aino isn't some blond bimbo. She's actually had a rough patch recently but she's quite intelligent."

"What kind of rough patch?"

"Her last boyfriend, come to find out, was abusing her. She left the city to take a break from modeling because he made enough money to pay the bills. She didn't make it back one evening like she said she would. Rei and Usagi drove out there and found he was holding her arms tightly leaving red marks." Mamoru stands, walking over to pour himself a scotch before continuing, "Rei jumped on his back and Usagi called the police. I drove up there with my cousin Motoki and we stayed with Minako."

"She suffered through shit she could have avoided."

"How about you don't judge her or say that to her face."

"I don't plan to talk to her, unless she engages me in conversation."

"..."

Mamoru found his mouth hanging open, shock and a few other emotions graced his face. Kunzite wasn't being reasonable, he was being terse and harsh. Mamoru did not mention Minako or going out tonight again, instead he asked if Beryl was crazy enough to try anything.

"It would give me reason to pursue a law suit and have her committed. She better stay away."

"She puts you in a sour mood, doesn't she?"

"The worse. The fire crotch doesn't know her place."

"...(insert long pause here)...Sometimes you say things that I know will scar me for life."

Kunzite glares at him offering no sign he's in a mood for light hearted jokes but smirks as he retorts, "I seem to recall you and Usagi buying something from Hustler-"

"Oh look at the _time_, I have to get back to work! I'll call you later when I pick up Usagi and Minako." Mamoru turns pink in the face as he ushers Kunzite out. He certainly doesn't need a reminder of his bad idea turning absolutely even worse.

* * *

**Kunzite seems like a bit of a hard ass, I know. I love saying fire crotch. ^_^**


End file.
